howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Always Bet Black
"Always Bet Black" is the 33rd episode of How to Get Away with Murder. Summary Annalise presents her class with a high-profile murder case that pushes even the Keating 5's morals, while Laurel makes a shocking discovery through an unlikely source.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160919abc06/ Plot Flash Forward: Oliver is inside of Annalise’s clinic where he hooks the phone up to a computer. He is nervous and jittery. He hears footsteps and ducks behind a desk. An officer is seen walking passed the room. Oliver returns to the crime scene, and Bonnie catches him to make sure Oliver wiped the phone clean, as per Annalise’s instructions. She tells him that Annalise called her from prison, and she asks if he erased everything from the phone. He says yes, and the two of them move closer to the scene of the crime. Bonnie uses the excuse of being Annalise's lawyer, and she tries to get information about Annalise's charges. Oliver slips the phone onto the ground under the ambulance, making it look like the phone had been dropped by Annalise in the process of getting arrested. Soon-after, an official yells "We have another body. It has a pulse". We learn the there was another in the house when the fire ignited. Notes and Trivia Notes * This episode scored 4.40 million viewers. *The episode takes place around six weeks before the Fire at the Keating HouseFile:303SixWeeks.pngFile:303TransferDocument.png which places it around September 18, 2015File:304Email.png as confirmed by an article by the Philadelphia Dispatch.File:303Date.png This puts the events of the episode occurring around 9 days after the end of the previous episode, "There Are Worse Things Than Murder". *On the bottom of the news article from the Philadelphia Dispatch, the date on the computer states that it is September 7, 2016 which is incorrect and is a goof. *Aiden Walker is mentioned by the Keating 5 and he is revealed to be engaged to another girl. *Esai Morales is revealed to be portraying Jorge Castillo. He was formerly portrayed by José Zúñiga in "Best Christmas Ever". It is unknown why his role was recast. *Laurel Castillo mentions that her mother had a psychological episode and her father left her. He met his current wife, Elena Castillo a month later. **She also reveals that she was kidnapped when she was 16 years old, and that her father refused to pay the ransom because "the governor would not let him do anything." *Soraya Hargrove's computer states that the date is September 7, 2016. This is a filming error as the timeline suggests that the episode takes place in late September 2015. Important Events *Frank Delfino and Laurel Castillo finally talk on the phone and he reveals to her that Annalise Keating sent someone to kill him. *In the flashforward, Oliver Hampton clears the data from Annalise's phone per her request before she was arrested. *Laurel visits her father's company in Florida. He offers Laurel a deal to which she initially rejects. She later accepts when he provides her with Frank's location. **Laurel lies to Annalise about Frank's location which is in Coalport, Pennsylvania. *Annalise slaps her current client in the face, Toby Solomon after he complicated his case. Title * When Connor, Oliver, Michaela and Asher have all been betting and winning for a while, Michaela declared that you ‘'Always bet black'.’ Asher then replied without thinking, “And I’ll never go back”. Michaela was not amused. ** Always Bet Black - Michaela Pratt International Titles *'French:' "Les jeux sont faits" (Games are made) *'Spanish:' "Siempre apuesta al negro" (Always bet on black) Music Multimedia 'Gallery' 303Promo1.jpg 303Promo2.jpg 303Promo3.jpg 303Promo4.jpg 303Promo5.jpg 303Promo6.jpg 303Promo7.jpg 303Promo8.jpg 303Promo9.jpg 303Promo10.jpg 303Promo11.jpg 303Promo12.jpg 303Promo13.jpg 303Promo14.jpg 303Promo15.jpg 303Promo16.jpg 303Promo17.jpg 303Promo18.jpg 303Promo19.png 303Promo20.png 303Promo21.png 303Promo22.png 303Promo23.png 303Promo24.png 303Promo25.png 303Promo26.png 303Promo27.png 303Promo28.png 303Promo29.png 303Promo30.png 303Promo31.png 303Promo32.png 303Promo33.png 303Promo34.png 303Promo35.png 303Promo36.png 303Promo37.png Behind the Scenes 303BTS1.png 303BTS2.png 303BTS3.png 303BTS4.png 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder 3x03 Promo "Always Bet Black" (HD) How to Get Away with Murder 3x03 Sneak Peek "Always Bet Black" (HD) How to Get Away with Murder 3x03 Sneak Peek 2 "Always Bet Black" (HD) References Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes